Wintry Showers
by Intradouching Myshelf
Summary: Zapphera Marine - A lonely girl who's lived 200 years in isolation, invisible to no believers. The forever 18 Immortal Guardian of Forgiveness was always dreaming of true love; she didn't know it was mean't to be with her best fri-enemy, Jack Frost. (JackxOC) Bad Summary, Rating May Change!


**~Hello! This is a fanfiction of love between Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and Zapphera Marine, Guardian of Forgiveness. Controller of water, has the ability to swim super fast, breathe underwater, fly and not get cold even if she was butt naked in the middle of winter at Antartica. Anyways, Enjoy!~**

* * *

I zoomed across the sky, my ultramarine hair trailing behind me. I slowed down and began twirling, ejecting my powers into the clouds in the sky.

"Hahaha! Isn't this great, Iris?" I exclaimed while soaring up beside my Tiger/Lynx hybrid. She had the size and shape of a Lynx, but the striking marks of a Tiger in blue, silver and teal. She roared back at me.

Blue and White streaks shot out of my fingers, rain pouring down from them. Suddenly it turned into sleet, coming out in a thick, cold mesh.

"Ugh. Jack is near." I muttered under my breath._ God, even though how much I hate him, why do I like him so much?! _I thought while pulling my rain back in.

"How'd you know, Zapphy?" I heared a familiar voice say.

"Jack, my rain just turned into slushy mush. Of course I know you're near because you're the only one that can do that. And don't call me Zapphy." I replyed while whizzing round to see his cold face about and inch away from mine.

"You're lucky you don't get chills when I'm nearby." He whispered, grinning mischeviously.

I pushed his pale face away from mine with the palm of my hand. "Get out of my face frost breath!"

"But-"

"Pft, I hate you." I murmured, smiling on the inside.

"Yeah, sure." He answered simply, a small hint of sadness in his voice. I softened like a feather pillow.

"Oh my I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings! I didn't mean it-" His finger pressed against my lips shut me up.

"Save it for later, Raindrop." Suddenly a freezing snowball was thrown in my face.

"Goddamn it..." using my powers, I quickly flew down to an abandoned meadow, and awaited Jack. He soon arrived beside me, chuckling.

"You sure can fly-"

I pelted a swirl of water at him, just as he did the same but with ice. I started slowing down, and throwing water bombs at him. He thrown a gigantic snowball, that knocked me down into the gigantic pile of slush that rained down earlier.

"Ooof..." I groaned, while getting back up to my feet. Head to toe me and Jack were soaked, happy, but tired. Very, very knackered indeed.

That was my weakness. If I got extremely tired, I was really weak and wobbly.

I hobbled over to Jack, who was not wet anymore. My head spun, my eyes displaying images way too blurry and smudged. "Iris!" A called out, while faceplanting into a mound of clothing.

"Woah, steady there, Zapph. You might hurt yourself." I breathed in a deep scent of minty freshness, that was suddenly interrupted when I was heaved into a damp sack and thrown somewhere.

* * *

_~Three minutes later~_

* * *

My small body was thrown onto a hard surface, hitting my head on it really hard.

"Owwwwww! Okay, that hurt!" I massaged my temples, feeling a wet substance on my head. The sack was finally opened, and I crawled out. I looked up at my kidnappers, who were The Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, The Easter Bunny, Sandman, and of course, Jack.

I then peered down at my hand, that had a red sticky fluid on it. No, it wasn't strawberry Jam. It was blood.

"Look what you guys did!" I hissed in pain when I tried standing up. There was a huge bruise on the side of my left ankle. Should I also mention it was swollen like crazy, too.

"Ugh. This is going to take weeks to heal-"

"Quit yuh moanin' Zaph. Will someone take this puddle of blood ta the bathrum?" I turned round and glared at Easter. If you think about it, he looked a bit like a Kangeroo.

"You quit YOUR moaning, Kangeroo!" I shouted back at him.

"Ahh, this one's worse than Jack, mate!" He growled, scowling at me.

"Aww, is the ikkle bunny wabbit scwared?" I hummed in a babys voice.

"Why ya little-"

"I'll take her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up." Jack volunteered, making me sigh in relief.

"If only if Iris was here, she would track you down like a greyhound..." I muttered while being scooped up by Jack.

I heard him giggle quietly to himself.

One we were out of earshot, we both burst into laughter. "You better clean up your act if you want to become a guardian, you know."

"Wha?!" _Did I hear that right? Guardian?!_

"Yep. Manny called in from above to say that we needed some new enforcements. You was the one that was called up into the spotlight." He exclaimed, grinning.

"So, basically I have to be stuck with YOU even longer now? Not just when Its time for the change into winter?" I asked, secretly wishing it was inside my head.

"Yes. Practically 24/7. Isn't that great?"

_YES! THIS IS SOOOO GREAT! OMG I GET TO PRACTICALLY LIVE WITH MY CRUSH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASDFGHJKL;* FangirlMoment*_

"Yes and No." I mumbled.

"Yes and No, hmm," He facinatedly made a 'tacking' sound with his mouth. "I can soon turn that into a Definitely..." He tempted in a seductive voice.

I blushed furiously, and tried hiding my face. It didn't work, though.

"Aww, you look like a tomato. Thats cute." He said in another luring voice.

"Seriously, stop that voice." I stated a bit too quickly, making myself hiccup.

"Okay, stop with the cute sounds, Zapphy." He chuckled, while sitting on the lid of the toilet seat.

"I... *Hic* Canno-*Hic*-t stop... *Hic*" I tried saying, but stuttering because of the annoying 'hics' and 'cups'. I glanced down, and realized I was sitting on his lap.

"Jack... *Hic*... I'm kinda stuck in your lap. I me-*Hic*-an I can't move aswell." I managed to say.

"Oh right. Sorry." He stood up, and carefully placed me on the toilet seat instead.

"Okay! Lets get this cut cleaned up, shall we?" He asked, in a posh doctor-like voice.

"Oh, certainly!" I exclaimed back, doing a classy act of carrying on.

I watched Jack search through a medicine cabinet, pulling out a bottle of anticeptic, some pain killers and a bandage.

"Yunno, I had a really weird dream once when I met this faceless dude that looked like a mannequin, he took me outside in the pouring rain and kissed me right there. I didn't know him or anything but It felt like I'd known him forever- OH GOD DID I JUST SAY THAT OUTLOUD."

He sniggered, grinning. "Yep."

My face flushed, embarassed like crazy.

"Yunno, I had a dream like that once, except it was a girl mannequin and it was snowing..." He replied, while gazing at a wall.

"Weird." I said.

_OMGGG MAYBE ITS A SIGN. _I thought, smiling.


End file.
